


Notes for Future Researchers

by centreoftheselights



Series: AO3 Census 2013 [19]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From centrumlumina Tumblr, Fandom studies, Meta Essay, Nonfiction, acafandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2019-09-20 08:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Notes for other fandom researchers, written to accompany the AO3 Census.





	1. Notes for Future Researchers

For those interested in researching fandom, I would give the following advice:

There is [some evidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003655) to suggest that fandom, even M/M fandom, is not a primarily heterosexual space. This would be a good topic for further reseach, but if that isn’t your interest, you should still bear in mind that “slash fan” does not necessarily mean “heterosexual” or “female.”

Be inclusive in your questions, especially when it comes to gender and sexuality. In particular, note that a considerable proportion of respondents identified as genderqueer. Many respondents thanked me for including a wide range of gender and sexuality options and the ability to select multiple identities or write in their own phrasing. Some said that they would not have responded to either the question or the survey if they had felt unable to express their gender or sexuality clearly.

Bear in mind that each site has its own unique userbase, and that demographics seen here for AO3/Tumblr users may not be the same as those found on other fandom sites. This would be an interesting topic for further research, although the ease of contacting potential respondents can vary a great deal between platforms.

When considering question design, it may be useful to look at the question analysis posts ([part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932349), [part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932349), [part 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988355/chapters/39932727)) for this survey. Where a question’s phrasing received significant feedback or criticism, this is dealt with at the end of each post.


	2. Sharing Data

Since I’ve had a number of requests along these lines, I wanted to make it clear that I am happy to send the dataset to others.

If you would like to perform your own analysis on the data, send me a short summary of what you would like to do with it, along with an email address I can use to transfer the files. I’m happy to discuss ideas with you for a while, but may not have the time to reply quickly. For ideas which others have suggested, [check here](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/search/analysis+suggestions).

I expect any analysis done with this data to credit and, where possible, link back to this blog e.g. to [the masterpost](http://centrumlumina.tumblr.com/post/63208278796/ao3-census-masterpost) or [the tag](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1215111). Do not post analysis of this data in any format where users must pay to read it, or where you make money from views. Everyone who wishes to use this data must respect the privacy of respondents, and not single out any individual answers in a way which may be identifiable.

Please bear in mind the [limitations of the data](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988118/chapters/39932160) and, if you draw conclusions, make it clear what is opinion and what is fact.

I am unfortunately unable to follow all the people interested in this topic, so I would also appreciate being sent a link to any finished analysis, in order to read it and add it to the masterpost.


End file.
